1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupancy grid map for a vehicle. The invention furthermore relates to a method for furnishing an occupancy grid map for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated driving or driving-assistance functions (e.g. ACC, lane change assistant, parking assistant, lane keeping assistant, etc.) for vehicles or automated vehicles, which can be dependent on a representation of the vehicle's environment, are known in the existing art. So-called “occupancy grid maps” (see, for example, Thrun, Burgard, Fox: “Probabilistic Robotics,” ISBN-10: 0262201623), whose cells can assume defined states, can be used for this purpose. The individual cells of the occupancy grid map are often oriented in the direction of the longitudinal and transverse axes of the vehicle, and as a rule have edge segments disposed at right angles to one another.
An essential task of the aforesaid occupancy grid map is to describe the vehicle's environment. The vehicle's behavior is planned on the basis of that description, with the result that the vehicle, for example, can react appropriately to other traffic participants. The environment can be represented in a variety of coordinate systems; a representation in Cartesian coordinates or polar coordinates is known.